


Dear John Seed...

by Beanshiee



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: ... kind of, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I just needed to write something, Letters, and I had this idea a long time ago so, anyway idiots with mutual pining and stuff, it just sort of happened, this is stupid so just carry on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanshiee/pseuds/Beanshiee
Summary: When Deputy Irina Carter decided to get rid of her radio, she found a new way to contact with the youngest of the Seed brothers.Oh, and he accepted a challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will be a one letter. They may be short or long, it will depend. In the end all of those should make a full, short story of how their relationship was developing, yay!
> 
> Note: in the beginning John didn't know her name.

Stop sending capture parties after me Street  
59801 Hope County, Montana  
4th October 2018

Dear_ (not really)_ John Seed,

I hope you will not mind this quite obsolete way of communication (although if you mind, that is your problem), but I had to get rid of my radio because **some people** were unable to respect my privacy, and sometimes even woke me up during my sleep (which is very inappropriate, **don’t you think?**). I assure you that I would not write to you without a reason, because I am fully aware of how hard you are working and that you do not have much free time. To cut long story short, I wanted to inform you, in the most delicate way I can that you can go fuck yourself, because under no circumstances I will give back your beloved plane. Now you know how does it feel to get an important and precious thing stolen from you – something that people in the Valley, who got their homes stolen because of you, know very well. I wish you a really horrible day, fucker. :)

Worst regards,

Hope County’s Junior Deputy.


	2. Chapter 2

Seed Ranch

59801 Hope County, Montana

5th October 2018

Dear Hope County’s Junior Deputy,

I must admit – I’m surprised by your choice of this way of communication, but I’m also just glad that we can still be in touch, so to speak. I also appreciate your kind tone, even though it got a bit off the tracks at the end of your letter. But at least I know that you’ve tried, to some extent. I’m very sorry to hear – or, should I say, read – about people’s lack of respect towards your private space. I also have a feeling that amongst them you might have included me as well, but this is just a pure speculation, and I prefer to keep focused solely on facts.

Although I must admit… I’m dissapointed. You seem to ignore the severity of your actions – stealing, anything, from anyone, is a horrible deed and should be punished. And it will be, I can assure you of that. What you could do to at least restore your dignity would be to give me back my property. And, I must say, your accusations about my work are very painful for me. I would like to inform you that I haven’t stolen anything from anyone. All goods that belong to the Project in the Holland Valley have been taken legally. I don’t know how far does your knowledge about law go, but I would be willing to tell you everything about this subject during our next meeting.

Please, before you will try to accuse me of anything else be sure to verify your source of information. I hope that you will think once again about what you did and with a huge hope I’m waiting for your next letter. I truly believe that you will see your mistakes.

With the best and most sincere regards,

John Seed.

PS. I also expect you to give me back my plane. Time is running out, Deputy.


	3. Chapter 3

Tell your brother Jacob to stop sending Judges after me Street  
59801 Hope County, Montana  
7th October 2018

Dear John Seed,

Even though I admit that I've always had this very small - but existent, nonetheless - weak spot for eloquence in the opposite sex_ (and not only)_ I would love to ask you to write in a more normal way. These letters, which I am afraid will become the main form of our communication aren't official, so you don't have to try so hard. Sometimes the simplicity of the language can be more... Charming, so to speak.   
  
But, to get back on the track of the current conversation - which I do in my never-ending kindness, please appreciate it, **_Inquisitor_** \- I am willing to offer you a deal. I have already noticed and learned from passive observers living in this god-forsaken county that this plane (called, as I learned, "Affirmation") is of extraordinary value to you, and it just so happens that you also have something that is important to me. So, I suggest and exchange - I will give you a location where you will find your little flying treasure, and in return you will free my older Deputy friend from the depths of your bunker. Also keep in mind that the condition of your plane will match that of my friend. Every hair that has fallen from her head, every bruise on her face and every cracked bone in her body will be reflected in the number of scratches and cracks on your plane's sheath.  
  
I am waiting for your reply. Just bear in mind that time's running out, _for you_, this time, and I am currently considering the possibility of using this plane for my own purposes, from which it would certainly not come out in one piece (but, if you would like to, I would be very happy to send all those pieces back to you afterwards).

Just neutral regards,  
Hope County's ex Junior Deputy.


	4. Chapter 4

Seed Ranch

59801 Hope County, Montana

8th October 2018

Dear, _as I've noticed in your previous letter_, ex Junior Deputy of the Hope County Sheriff's Department,  
  
I'm pleased to say that you admire the gift of eloquence - it's very endearing to know that you see this positive trait in people. But I will indeed try to write in a more _vernacular_ way, because I've already managed to noticed that English is not your first language, hence the possible difficulties in understanding some of the phrases I'm fond of.

So, let's push further the subject that you've decided to start nudging. As much as I appreciate your willingness to make a deal, instead of destroying my precious property immediately after placing your hands on it - which, as I noticed, fits your style of action - I must admit that it is hard for me to accept it when I can clearly see the venom in words you write. Now, passive-aggressiveness is not a proper way to treat your interlocutor, not to mention the threats that you managed to slip in. And yes, as subtle as they were, I noticed them, and I'm truly concerned about your behaviour. I don't know why would you even _try_ to _speculate _that I somehow hurt your dear friend (though from I heard from her, you weren't really working on positive terms, and I would love to know more when we see each other again). I'm only trying to help her, to get rid of the pain and sins that are eating her from the inside. This process, while not neccessarily pleasant, definitely doesn't mean I'm inflicting pain on her for evil reasons.

That being said, I can't let go of your Deputy Hudson yet. But I would love to hear your voice again (but please, for your own health, don't smoke cigarrettes - not only they damage your vocal chords, but destroy your whole respiratory system piece by piece), so I wish to offer you a meeting, in the place of your choosing, but with no witnessess (including bloodthirsty cougars) anywhere near. Confessions are meant to be private, after all. We could further discuss the matter of Deputy Hudson, as well as my plane, which, I would like to remind you, **_was stolen from me.  
  
  
_**

_Still_ with the best and most sincere regards,

John Seed.  
  
  


~~~~~~

Far from your reach Street  
59801 Hope County, Montana  
9th October 2018  
  
  


I gave you a choice. Ultimatum, to be more exact. It was very unwise from you to say _**no**_, Inqusitor.  


The remnants of your plane are near the Baron Lumber Mill in the Whitetail Mountains. Maybe Jacob will help you get them back. :)

I doubt that you need my regards at this point,

No-named civillian no. #248


End file.
